Cat Claws
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Cause a scratch; a stab on the back can murder; secrets can kill. Especially the one the new girl holds. Dib has to save his new friend from the curse set upon her. Claws grow...does he have the curse too?


A Galaxina-the-Seedrian presentation

Info: This is another version of Haunted the Musical of Doom, and my original thoughts of the Invader Zim movie; and this time, it's Dib who's the hero. When a new girl steps foot into the city of New York, she and Dib fall into a world of insanity, adventure, and a series of unfortunate events. Can they stop the evil shadows, along with breaking a curse? More importantly, can they manage to **both **survive? And yes, this is a musical movie. Dib x OC, Zim x Zita, GIR x OC

**Characters:**

**Dib Membrane**

**Becky Embrosso**

**Zim the Irken**

**Rocko the Hideous Shadow of Dib**

**Zita**

**GIR**

**NIMS**

**Gaz Membrane**

**Andrew (Becky's oldest sibling)**

**Molly (Becky's elder sister)**

**Leonardo (Becky's elder brother)**

**Prof. Membrane **

**Prof. Blood Vein (Becky's Father)**

**Dr. Brain Tumor (Becky's Mother)**

**Mira**

Chapter 1: Dib and Becky

It was night time in the city of New York. A black car was driving toward a house that was for sale. Inside the car was a 13 year old girl whose arms were crossed, a glare on her face. She had many siblings, but only three are known in this. In her arms was a pink hedgehog with a bow on her head that made a stupid smile. She didn't know why her master was angered…why she wished she didn't move away from town…just to make people hate her more. But she tried not to care…things could change right…for the better…that's not always certain. As music rang thru her head, Becky looked out the window wondering what waited for her…what new adventure was set before her…and how one shadow might crush it all…a new story…a new ending…

_Tonight we are betrayed…_

_Keep Becky safe…_

_Make the humans pay…_

_On Mira's grave…_

_At the opera, tonight…_

Becky let out a sigh. _Maybe things will change…maybe._

**Becky: I must be brave**

**Come, come, what may**

**Can I be saved?**

**Is there a way,**

**at the opera tonight?**

Meanwhile, in a dark realm, a dark being watches Becky and those she meets along the way. The being smirks at one screen. _Dib _he thought, _my curse will fall upon you both…May you fall in flames as you both die! _The being snickered, maniacally as he was.

**Becky: I've made my peace.**

**?: No chance for peace.**

**Becky: I hold no grudge.**

**?: I'll end this grudge.**

**Becky: I'm gonna sing**

**?: I'll stain the streets**

**Becky: My final song**

**?: They'll run with blood**

**?/Becky: At the opera tonight!**

Meanwhile, the screens split to Dib who is preparing for another battle with Zim, who in the other screen is doing the same.

Dib's half…

**Dib: One more hit **

**For the show**

**Make it fast**

**Take it slow.**

**One more hit **

**Of the glow**

**Won't get cocky**

**For tonight's show!**

Zim's half…

**Zim: Tonight I set the stage**

**GIR: Tonight we set the stage**

**Zim: My greatest plan**

**GIR: My greatest face**

**Zim: My greatest rage**

**GIR: Earth we'll invade**

**GIR/Zim: All debts are paid**

**Zim: At the opera tonight.**

**All: Shadow Arms**

**Shadow Arms**

**?: At the opera tonight**

**NIMS: Shadow Arms, **

**Come take my eyes**

**All: Shadow Arms**

**Becky/Dib: At the opera tonight**

**NIMS: Shadow Arms **

**My eyes**

**All: Shadow Arms**

**At the opera tonight!**

(Song ends)

The next day…

"Class, to celebrate over crowding in Skool, we'll be having a _pathetic _child joining our class." The class looked to Becky, who had a dead expression at the moment. Zim eyed the child, making sure she wasn't another Irken, or some alien trying to take his mission. "Hi," Becky started, "My name's Becky…I'm new here." She mentally slapped herself. _Great, now that I've stated the obvious. _Becky smiled. "Hello…Becky." The class answered, except for Zim who was being glared at by Dib and, unknown to anyone else, Becky. As if the two were thinking the same thoughts, they knew what he was. _Alien…_ "Becky, you'll need a seat." Ms. Bitters raised a finger, as if she was trying to choose a seat for her. _But, all the seats are taken._ "You," Ms. Bitters pointed at the student next to Dib, "You're going to the underground classroom!" With that, the desk disappeared to the depths of the Skool along with the poor child, and it returned with an empty seat. Becky's eyes widened at the scene, making a 'WTF' face. She took her seat, not daring to ask any questions. "Now, as I was saying; today's lesson is about how the Earth will blow up because politics can't make a simple decision of leaving each other alone."

"*sigh*, how typical for creepy human teacher angst." Zim muttered. As Ms. Bitters' made her lecture, everyone paid no attention and was whispering things to each other. Dib turned to Becky, curious of the girl. "Hey," he whispered, "My name's Dib." Becky turned to the boy, smiling with slight shyness. "It's, nice to meet you." She said. Zim hissed at the two as a conversation began. "She's defiantly an alien if she'd talk to someone like _Dib._" Zim spattered softly. Zita, the girl sitting behind Zim, nodded. "What kind of human likes him? Forget his theory of you being an alien. _She's_ the alien." Zim smirked at the comment. _Finally, a human with common sense_ Zim thought. Becky put a finger up. "Hold it there for a second." She turned to Zim and Zita, and mouthed a very disturbing threat if they said she was an alien, even though she's human. Zim and Zita's eyes widened at her. "You wouldn't." Zim mouthed.

"Oh, I would." Becky mouthed with a smirk. The students, including Dib, were wondering what they were talking, or in this case mouthing, about. "B-but isn't that illegal?" Zita seemed to be trembling by the looks of it. "I'm serious," Becky began to growl, "Now you two lovers shut up if you know what's good for you." Zim made a shocked expression, while Zita looked at her as if she was insane, but still just as shocked. 'LOVERS?' they both thought in unison. Zim was about to say something, but Ms. Bitters' growled, and he was left silenced. Becky turned back to Dib, her smile returning. "Now," she whispered, "Where were we?"

"Uh, what did you tell them, dare I ask?" Becky motioned Dib to come closer at that comment. She then whispered what she told Zim and Zita, which slowly turned Dib's face wide-eyed. "Oh my word, sick!"

"But useful, if necessary." Becky pointed out. Dib had to admit, it could be useful, but…Oh, how gross! She was no ordinary girl; somewhat like Gaz only nicer, and sophisticated. With that kind of personality mixed with some others, Dib liked Becky just as much as she liked him back. During the entire time, no insult came from her mouth that pointed to Dib. She was just being friendly. She even sat next to him, despite Gaz telling her to go away, (in fact, she acted as if she didn't pay attention to a word she said). What made everyone, including Gaz, shocked was that Becky didn't think Dib was crazy…she knew Zim was an alien too! "You believe me?" Dib asked astonished. Becky nodded proudly. "Only an idiot would think he's human," she said, "First of all, he'd have to get everyone to believe he's human with green skin. Not a skin condition I've heard of, if that's his excuse." Everyone stared shocked. Becky turned to the classmates. "…What?"

"Oh my Gosh!" The Letter 'M' shrieked, "Somebody actually believes Dib! It's the age of the apocalypse!"

"Hurry, everyone, to the bunkers!" Jessica screamed. With that, the halls were empty, leaving Dib and Becky alone, whose looks turned dead-faced. "…I'm not going to ask."

"Good."

AN:

And that is the end of chapter one. Sorry for the wait ^^;

Please, do not flame me, I already got flamed on my other fanfic, please show sympathy!

Thank-you ^_^


End file.
